


Damaged Rose

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [6]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, First Meetings, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, POV Alternating, Promiscuity, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Guns N' Roses High School AU ~ Slash finds himself developing quite an interest in the new student in his music class. Unfortunately behind that pretty face are a lot of dirty secrets.. (told from alternating POVs)
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin, Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Steven Adler/Duff McKagan
Series: Rockin' AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559635
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. ~Slash~

I’ll never forget the first time I saw him. 

I was in music class. Pretty much the only damn class that matters to me, when Teach walks in with someone. The first thing we all notice right away is the hair. He looks like he just walked off the shoot of a glam rock magazine. Teased red hair. Eye shadow. A little color to his lips. And lookin’ damn fine dressed in a sleeveless Ramones shirt, skintight black leather pants and combat boots. I can already hear snickering from some of the jock assholes in the back. I’m bettin’ they’re thinkin’ he’ll be an easy target. 

“Good morning, class. We’re going to have a new student in the class. This is William Bailey.” 

“Axl, actually. Axl Rose.” 

Teach gives him a weird look. “Mr. Bailey that’s the name I have–”

“It’s _not_ my name, okay? Y’see this?” He turns and shows Teach a tattoo on his right shoulder. “ _Axl. Rose._ _That’s_ my name.” Teach sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Ugh..very well.. _Mr. Rose_. Go find a seat please.” 

Good for him. I like that name better anyway.

His eyes start scanning the room for a space. What the hell. “Hey. Got an empty across from me if y’want it.” I motion to the chair with my head. He smiles and comes up the aisle, setting his bag down on the table. “Thanks, dude~” 

Class goes along normally, aside from the obnoxious laughter from the back. I can hear them talkin’ shit about his hair and how much he looks like a chick. What a bunch of juvenile garbage. He can’t see my eyes cause of my hair so I watch him for a while. I’m sure he can hear it too but he’s payin’ no attention. Eventually they’re loud enough for Teach to hear and he scolds them. Serves ‘em right. When the bell rings I get up and pack my stuff. He’s already down the aisle and out the door. Fuck. I just had to take out _everything_. I shove what’s left of my stuff in my bag and run out to catch him. Of course the asshole jocks from class are following him and making rude cat calls. I can hear them from where I am in the crowd. I can’t catch up. There’s too many fuckin’ people and I can’t get through! 

“HEY!” 

Shit. Is that who I think it is? 

“Why don’t you assclowns lay off?” 

“Why don’t you mind your own fuckin’ business, McKagan?” 

Yep, that’s what I thought~ I see Duff standin’ in front of Axl with his arms crossed. “Maybe you didn’t hear me. Fuck. Off. Or maybe you need my foot up your asses to get the point across?” They’d be crazy to call his bluff. If there’s one thing Duff knows how to do, it’s fight. As expected they back off. “This isn’t over, Precious.” one of ‘em says. “He’s not gonna be around to protect you all the time.” As they leave I finally manage to make it through the crowd. “Nice goin’ Duff. They were givin’ him shit all through class.” He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, big surprise. I’d pay money to see ‘em get hit by a bus.” He looks over at Axl. “Y’alright?” I can tell he’s a little shaken. Who knows what they would’ve done if Duff hadn’t stepped in. “Y-yeah. Wasn’t expecting such a tall drink of water to come to my rescue~” Duff’s face is as red as a tomato in seconds. He goes all out of whack whenever someone flirts with him~ I laugh and elbow him in the side. “I think y’broke him so lemme do the introductions. This’s Duff..and I’m Slash.” He raises an eyebrow. “Slash? You in a band or something?” 

“Actually..yeah we are. I play guitar and Duff plays bass.” 

“Really? Tell me more~” 

“When’s your lunch period?”

“Next bell.”

“Us too. Let’s grab a table together~” I grab Duff’s shirt and pull him along with me. “C’mon ‘Tall Drink of Water’~” 


	2. ~Axl~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of going home, Axl stays with Slash and Duff after school.

It’s not every day I meet guys actually willing to stick up for me. It’s a fuckin’ nice feeling..even if it is brief. They’re nice enough for me to want to hang around them..and hot too~ The moment I saw Slash I loved his hair, his smile..his whole attitude. And Duff..he’s tall and blond and..just fucking gorgeous~ I wonder what a threesome with them would be like~ 

The lunch hall is crowded as hell. Of course we all _had_ the get the busiest lunch period. I fuckin’ hate big crowds. It always feels like they’re all starin’ at me. “Well this is fucked.” Duff says, blowing his bangs out of his face. “Let’s ditch to the roof.” Slash nods in agreement. “Sounds good to me. I’ve been itchin’ for a smoke since third period.” I like the way these guys think~ The roof is pretty damn perfect. And most importantly it’s quiet. We eat, we smoke and we talk until the bell rings. Now we all have to go our separate ways and it sucks. Before I head of to my next class Slash puts his hand on my shoulder. “Duff and I are gonna rehearse after school. Why don’t you come with us?” I thought he’d never ask~ “I’d like that~” 

The last bell couldn’t possibly ring soon enough. When it does I get the fuck out. I meet back up with Slash and Duff in the parking lot. They’re leaning against a really nice looking car and smoking. “Hey~ Got a cig for me~?” Duff takes his pack of Marlboros out of his shirt pocket and hands me one while Slash takes out his lighter. “Such gentlemen~ We gonna head out or what?” 

“Sorry..no smokin’ in the car.” Duff replies, blowing smoke out his nose. “Just got new upholstery.” 

“Mm..can’t blame you there. I like Firebirds~” 

“Thanks~ My old man handed it down to me for my last birthday. I’ve been workin’ on restoring her.” Slash drops his cigarette on the ground and stomps it out. “You’ll be able to once we start getting gigs.” Duff does the same to his a short time later. “We need a singer and a drummer first before that can happen, bro.” Sounds interesting~ I definitely wouldn’t mind being on stage with them~ “Well let’s go then~” I toss my cigarette away. I’ve had quite enough of school for one day. “I wanna see you play~” Slash offers me the passenger’s seat while he climbs into the back. He needs to stop being so fuckin’ nice to me cause it’s makin’ my stomach do weird things.

* * *

We drive to Duff’s place. When we pull into the driveway the garage door is open and there’s someone waiting. “Hey, bro!” Duff turns off the engine and we all get out. “Axl this’s my older brother Bruce. I wouldn’t know the bass as well as I do if it weren’t for him~” I see playing runs in the family~ I shake his hand. “Nice to meet you. You better start hittin’ it if you wanna be as good as me, Duffy~” He ruffles Duff’s hair as he goes back inside. “Don’t forget what I taught ya last weekend!” Slash chuckles, pulling his guitar case out of the trunk. “Bruce is always on his ass to make sure he improves. You’d think he’s some kind of Bass Drill Sergeant~” I’m looking forward to seeing what he’s learned~ I look around the garage while they set themselves up. The walls were completely sound proofed. Must be nice to have parents who encourage your hobbies. I wouldn’t know.. 

I sit on the hood of Duff’s car to watch them play. They’re amazing. They’re sexy.They compliment each other super well. They could be rock stars if they wanted~ Fuck, I want that. Anything to get away from here. When they finish their set I clap as hard as I can. They deserve it~ “Holy shit. You guys..are fuckin’ awesome~ With talent like that you could be popular in no time~ They laugh but I’m totally serious. “Well like I said earlier..” Duff sets down his bass and ties his hair back. “..we need a drummer and a singer. Maybe we should start holding auditions huh?” Slash shrugs. “Why not? Couldn’t hurt.” The garage door opens and a woman comes out. Definitely Duff’s mom. “Dinner’s almost ready, Michael! Are your friends staying?” Fuck! Is it dinner time already? How long have I been here? Fuck!! “Ah..as much as I’d like to I should really get back home. Folks can’t stand me being late..” Among other things.. “Maybe next time, Mrs. McKagan..” Slash puts his guitar back in its case. “I’ll take you home then since I invited you. Lemme borrow your keys, man.” Duff hesitates slightly but eventually hands them over. “Just bring her back in one piece alright~?” 

I don’t have much to talk about during the drive back. I’m much too worried about what my parents are gonna do to me. “Folks are hardasses huh?” Slash asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts. “Huh? Oh..yeah. Serious ones. I probably shouldn’t have gone with you honestly but..it was better than bein’ at home.” 

“Sorry..I’ll apologize for keepin’ you out if it’ll help.” 

“T-that’s..real nice~ If I thought it would help I’d let ya.”

I have him pull up in front of my place instead of in the driveway just to be on the safe side. “Seeya at school tomorrow?” I turn and look at him. I can’t see his eyes but I can just tell he’s worried about me. He’s so fuckin’ sweet~ Instead of replying I lean over and kiss him. It doesn’t last long. Maybe a few seconds. But it feels so damn good~ “Yeah..sorry..I just..really like your lips~” I get out before he has a chance to say anything. As I walk up to my door I can see someone’s shadow behind the curtain. Dad. 

He’s gonna make me regret what I just did..


	3. ~Axl~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he predicted, Axl regrets going home.

I can _feel_ dad’s glare as soon as I come in the door.

“Where’ve you been, Billy?” 

“Out.” 

“Don’t get smart with me, boy.” He grabs my arm so I can’t walk away. “I asked you where you were.” I roll my eyes. “I went out with friends okay?!” His grip tightens painfully. “Anywhere we move to you just manage to attract all the faggots to you don’tcha? Look at you..all painted up like some trashy whore.” He slaps me. “What’ve I told you about wearing that crap on your face?! Go wash it off!!” I finally manage to pull my arm out of his grasp. “Fuck you, old man!! I’m gonna look and dress however the fuck I want!!” I shouldn’t have said that. He goes from angry to full on rage in seconds, smacking me so hard I hit the floor. **“YOU ARE NOT GONNA LOOK OR DRESS LIKE A FAGGOT IN THIS HOUSE!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!”**

“Daddy stop it!!” 

Amy comes down the stairs crying, attempting to shield me with her body. “Leave Billy alone!!” He backs off. Normally he’d have no problem hitting her but I guess he lost his nerve. “You better be cleaned up for church service tomorrow. I want you here after school or you’re gonna get it.” He stomps up the stairs and we hear the bedroom door slam. Amy hugs my neck. “Are you okay..?” I rub her back. “Yeah I’m fine..but you shouldn’t have done that. I don’t want him smacking you too.” 

“I’m not gonna let him hurt you!!” 

I chuckle. “You’re my hero, Munchkin~” I sit up and rub my face. It hurts. It’s probably gonna swell. I should probably ditch school tomorrow. I wish I could just get the fuck outta here right now. I shoulda asked Slash for his number. Fuck. I refuse to stay here tonight. After I tuck Amy into bed I put my jacket back on and head out.

* * *

I wander the city. I’m so fuckin’ tired. I don’t have enough money to get a motel room. Guess I gotta find a bench somewhere. While I’m walking towards the park a black car pulls up alongside me. The window rolls down and I see a guy with shaggy black hair and a cigarette in his mouth. “Hey sweetheart~” he calls. “How much~?” I scoff. “I’m not a streetwalker, honey.” 

“Coulda fooled me.” 

“I dunno if I should take that as a compliment or not.” He shrugs. “Doesn’t matter to me. I just saw a possible opportunity and I went for it. Sorry to bother ya.” Eh..fuck it. Before he drives off I step closer to his window. “You offering to pay?” He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. “Yeah..but I thought you said–”

“Look..I’m kinda desperate and I need a place to stay tonight. You’re pretty hot so..I’ll fuck you if you give me money~” He laughs. “Hop in then~” I go around to the passenger door and get in. “My name’s Axl~”

“Izzy.” 

“Can I have a smoke?” 

“There’s a carton in the back. Help yourself.” 

“Don’t mind if I do~” 

I end up spending the night at Izzy’s place. Most of the day too~ I didn’t expect him to be so fuckin’ _good!_ Getting my ass wrecked by a hot stranger is a small price to pay for a night out of the cold~ When it’s time for me to leave he gives me $200. “For your trouble~” he says. I smile and give him a kiss before heading out. When I unroll the bills I see a small scrap of paper with his number on it. I put it it my jacket pocket. Yeah..think I will give him a call sometime~ 


	4. ~Slash~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash’s next encounter with Axl is..eventful to say the least~

It’s a whole week before I see Axl again. I really shoulda given him my number so he could call me. To say I was worried woulda been an understatement. Even when he strolls into class like nothing happened it doesn’t fool me in the slightest. There’s still some discoloration to his skin around his eye even though it looked mostly healed. A clear sign that something happened after I dropped him off that night. It makes me feel like shit. When class ends I grab him before he leaves.

“Hey, Axl.” 

“Hey.” 

“Wanna ditch to the roof and talk?”

He shrugs. “If y’want..as long as I can bum a smoke off ya.” 

“Deal~” 

Duff’s already there waiting for us. “Thought you two weren’t comin’ for a minute.” It doesn’t take him long to notice the bruises. “Hey what happened to you? Get in a fight?” Axl just puts on his sunglasses. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” Duff and I look at each other. Neither of us are sure if we should press the issue. “Can I have that smoke now?” Axl asks, holding out his hand. “Oh yeah.” I take my pack out of my bag and hand it to him. “Matches are in there.” He lights up and walks off, tossing my pack back to me. “Appreciate it.” Duff leans close to me. “Dude..you don’t think..” 

“Yeah..I do.” 

“What do you wanna do?” 

“Can you drop us off at my place after school?” 

“Sure.” 

Now that we’ve got some semblance of an idea how we wanna go about this I feel a little better. We don’t talk for the rest of the period. We just lean against the railing and smoke. 

After the last bell rings, I grab Axl’s hand once we shut our lockers. “You’re comin’ with me.” 

“Huh?” 

“You heard me.” 

“Slash, I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“You don’t understand..” He pulls his hand away. “If I don’t go to my bible study class tonight my old man will murder me.” 

“WHAT?!” 

“Keep it down will ya?! Here..” He takes my hand and writes an address on my palm. “Be here at around 8:00 tonight okay? Gotta go.” After he runs off I stare at my hand. 8:00 it is then.

* * *

Duff’s nice enough to let me borrow his car for the night again. I really gotta get one of my own so I don’t have to keep hijacking his. I drive to the address Axl gave me and wait. It’s a pretty fancy looking church..and it’s the last place I’d expect a guy like Axl to be. His old man must be one of those strict religious types. Ugh. It’s a little after 8:00 when Axl finally opens the door and gets in. He looks like a totally different person. He’s wearing a nice white button up shirt and black slacks, black leather shoes and his hair is completely straight. He shoots me a glare when he sees me staring. “Don’t you say shit.” 

“What? I was gonna say you look good~” 

“I feel like a fucking old person. Let’s just get outta here so I can change.” 

We make a stop for something to eat before going back to my place. When we walk through the door I see mom putting on her coat. Guess she’s getting ready to leave for another job again. “Saul! I’m glad you’re home, baby! I was hoping to see you before I left!”

“Hey, mom~ Dad here?”

“Oh, he’s in his studio working. He should be back later tonight.”

“Okay. Hope he remembered to bring his key this time.” I hug her tightly. “This is my friend Axl, mom. He’s staying over.” 

“Well just don’t make too much noise and wake your brother up alright?” She shakes Axl’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Axl~ Sorry for rushed introduction but I’m gonna miss my plane if I keep dawdling.”

“Safe trip, mom. Love you~” 

“Love you too, baby~” 

After I see her off I take Axl upstairs to my room. “Your mom’s nice. What’s she do?” 

“Costume designer.” 

“Really? She do work for any famous people?” 

“Quite a few actually.”

“Fuck, you’re lucky. I’m jealous~”

“Eh, don’t be. It takes her away a lot.” 

“Sorry, man.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Nature of her business.” I open my door to let him inside. “Just make yourself at home. Bathroom’s down the hall if you wanna shower.” Right before he sets his bag down he looks at me. “Oh fuckin’ yes please. I wanna get this damn church smell offa me.” I chuckle as he makes a bee line for the bathroom. While I wait I strip down to a t-shirt and boxers, pick up one of my guitars and start playing random tunes. A short time later he comes back, wearing nothing but a Rolling Stones tank top and some _very_ tight white shorts. When I miss a chord he laughs. “Aww..am I _distracting_ you~?” 

“Course not.”

“Liar~”

He takes a brush out of his bag and sits on the end of my bed. Even when it’s wet his hair looks..really soft and I kinda wanna touch it. Nope. Takin’ it too far. Just keep playin’. He recognizes the tune I’m playing and he starts to sing. 

_There’s a lady who’s sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And she’s buying a stairway to heaven  
When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for  
…..and she’s buying a stairway to heaven_

Holy shit. I had no idea he could sing like that. “That was fuckin’ beautiful.” He turns to me and smiles. “So’s your playing~” I shrug. “It was alright..” 

“It was more than just alright..” He sets down his brush and crawls over to me. “It was _hot~_ ” It’s..getting hot in here that’s for damn sure. He slips his hand under my shirt. “I didn’t wanna say anything last week with Duff around but..the way you play..just _really_ turns me on~” 

“Yeah..?” 

Smirking, he sets my guitar down beside the bed. Next thing I know he’s straddling me and pulling off his shirt. 

“Want me to prove it~? I can do that~”

Thank fucking god we don’t have school tomorrow~


	5. ~Axl~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl struggles with his growing feelings for Slash.

It’s kinda funny waking up to a face full of Slash’s curls~ 

His hair is soft and it smells so good..I like the way it tickles my nose. I watch him for a while as he sleeps peacefully. I never took the time to appreciate how fuckin’ beautiful he is. I lay my head against his chest and listen to his heart. His skin is warm. It makes me feel safe..especially when he curls his arm around my waist to keep me close. I think back to last night and my face heats up. I dunno why. I’m never fuckin’ shy about sex, but with him it’s..different. I wanna feel it again. I reach under the covers and stroke his cock. It doesn’t take long to get him hard~ I lean close to his ear. “Hey…you awake~?” 

“..mmph..I am now..” 

“You wanna fuck~?”

“..can’t think of a better way to wake up~” 

I agree~ He reaches under his pillow and hands me a condom. “No offense, babe..I just like bein’ careful y’know?” I shrug. “I didn’t object last night..why would I object now~?” It’s kinda endearing actually. Other guys I’ve been with didn’t even give a fuck..and neither did I..which was really fuckin’ stupid in hindsight. I’m not gonna make the same mistake with him. Once I get it on him I’m straddling him the same way I did last night. He really seemed to like it when I rode him..I’m sure he’d like an encore~ 

I thought it was just wishful thinking but it’s true. Sex with Slash _is_ different. I look down at my hands braced against his chest. I love the contrast of our skin tones. He lovingly strokes my hair and my face. He traces my lips with his thumb and I take it into my mouth. I grip his shoulders as he thrusts into me harder. 

_He feels so fuckin’ incredible._

“Slash.. _fuck..!_ ” 

“You close..?”

“..yeah..!”

“Cum for me, babe~” 

_He wants it from me._

I fuckin’ lose it, but I have to cover my mouth to keep myself from shouting. His dad could be home..and wouldn’t _that_ be awkward as shit.. He laughs, stroking my hand as we come down from our highs. “Now that we’ve..made a total mess of ourselves again how ‘bout a nice shower~?”

“Sounds great~” 

I’ve never showered with anyone before (and at 17 why would I?)..but Slash would be the only one I’d do it with if I had the opportunity~ I love feeling his hands all over me. He has long, thick fingers perfect for guitar playing. He fucks me with them and I thank him by sucking his cock~ We have a good system going~ Once we go back to his room and I glance at his clock reality comes crashing back. It’s almost 9:00..and I have to go with my family to Saturday morning services at 10:00. _Fuck my life._ He sees the look on my face. “What’s the matter?” 

“I gotta go home.” 

“But it’s Saturday.”

“Religion doesn’t stop for Saturdays, babe. Ask my old man."

He rolls his eyes. He knows exactly what I’m talkin’ about. “Okay. Get dressed and I’ll take you home. I gotta give Duff his car back anyway.” It sucks. I don’t wanna leave..but we both know what’ll happen if I don’t.

* * *

I have him drop me off a couple houses down from mine this time. Last thing I need is a repeat of last week. He sighs. “I don’t suppose there’s any chance of seeing you again today is there?” I shake my head. “I couldn’t tell ya. Depends on how good a mood the old man is in.” He goes into the glove compartment, takes out a pen and writes his number on my palm. “Just in case. And even if you can’t get away, call me anyway.” He pulls my head close and kisses me..and I just wanna fuckin’ melt. “I..I will..bet your ass I will~ Seeya~” I don’t go in through the front door this time. Fortunately I left my window open. I grab a ladder from the backyard and climb up to it, knocking it down after I’m through. I go to my closet, change into my suit, comb my hair and head downstairs. For once the old man doesn’t have shit to say. Good. I quietly prepare for my weekly three hour long descent into hell. 

Wouldn’t you know the good Lord above decides to rub salt in my wounds by having the pastor droll on and on about how evil homosexuality is and how the fags are all gonna burn in hell. I can’t help but think that my old man had something to do with this. I wouldn’t put it past him. As much as I try to ignore it, it doesn’t make me start hating myself any less.. By the end of it I wanna run out of the church screaming but the torture’s not over yet. I gotta meet the old man’s friends. Listen to these fossilized old ladies tell me handsome I am..how I’m gonna make a good husband for some lucky girl someday. Maybe even a good father! I just keep thinking how great it would be if the roof fell on me right now. We go back to the car finally. 2 _more_ hours later. My cheeks hurt from being pinched. I don’t have an appetite. I excuse myself from dinner and go upstairs to my room. I collapse onto my bed and cry. 

Why is it like this..?

Why does it have to hurt so much just being me..?


	6. ~Axl~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl reaches his breaking point.

I stay in my room for the rest of the night. I really wanna call Slash but the phone’s downstairs..and I really don’t wanna deal with a million questions from the old man. I change and go to bed. As bad as today was, tomorrow’s gonna be even worse. 

I don’t wanna fucking go to church again..but it’s not like I have a choice. As usual the old man wakes me, my sister and my brother up at the ass crack of dawn to get ready. We have to sing to today’s service. Singing’s always been a good outlet for me. That’s the one thing I’m grateful to all this church shit for. I’m hoping one day I’ll get discovered somewhere and get signed so I can get the fuck away from this life. 

Thankfully singing makes the service pass by quicker. But I still can’t wait to change and go home so I can call Slash. After all this shit I’m definitely gonna need some time out of the house. Of course the old man has to keep us all waiting by talking to the Priest longer than necessary. I stand next to mom with my arms crossed and a clearly annoyed expression. Out of habit I start tapping my foot. Unfortunately for me the old man hears it before mom can stop me, and it doesn’t make him happy. Fuck. I’m gonna get it when we get home.

* * *

As soon as we’re through the door I get smacked. I don’t fall over but it’s hard enough to send me staggering. “What have I told you about embarrassing me, Billy?!” I just scoff and rub my cheek. “So me having _emotions_ is embarrassing to you now? I was impatient. Big fuckin’ deal! Nobody’s gonna remember what I did..except you!” 

**“LIKE HELL THEY DON’T!!”**

His next hit sends me straight to the floor. When Amy starts crying mom picks her up and carries her upstairs. My brother follows her. He never involves himself willingly. Fuckin’ pathetic that my little sister is braver than him. The old man grabs my hair. “You know what he told me? That he saw you gettin’ into some boy’s car Friday night. That’s how rumors get started. I don’t want anybody thinkin’ the wrong things about you..cause then it comes back on me! You understand?!” 

“Yeah, who gives a shit about what _I_ want right?! It’s always about _you!!_ **Can’t have people saying you’ve got a fag for a son!!** ” 

**“MAYBE IT’S TIME TO DISCIPLINE YOU AGAIN, BOY!!”**

Me and my big fuckin’ mouth. I should know what the punishment is for backtalk by now. 

* * *

It’s dark when I open my eyes again. I’m not even in my room. Guess the old man kept mom from bringing me upstairs this time. Fuckin’ asshole. I need to get outta here. I wanna call Slash..but I can’t go to him lookin’ like this. I don’t need his family asking questions. Fortunately there’s somebody else I can call. I grab my jacket and leave. I don’t give a fuck if I’m still wearin’ my suit. I don’t have to strength to go up the stairs to my room to change. 

Once I find a payphone I take the piece of paper out of my pocket and dial. The line rings a few times before it’s picked up.

_“Yeah?”_

“Izzy..?”

_“Who the fuck is this?”_

“It’s Axl.”

_“Oh..sorry sweetheart. Didn’t expect to ever hear from ya again honestly. Somethin’ wrong? You sound weird.”_

Yeah. Probably from being punched in the throat. “You remember..where we first met don’t you..?” 

_“Yeah..”_

“I’m at a payphone at the end of the street. Pick me up?”

_“Uh..sure. I’ll be there in a few.”_

“Thanks..” 

I stay in the phone booth and wait until I see Izzy pull up. Then I pull my hood over my head and get into his car. “Long time no see, stranger..” 

“Wasn’t _that_ long.”

“Felt like it.

“Aww..did you miss me? I’m touched~” 

“Shouldn’t I be the one doing the touching?” 

He laughs. “I think we can figure that out when we get back to my place~” 

I dunno what the hell is wrong with my mind sometimes. ‘Your old man beat the shit out of you? Just have someone fuck your brains out! That’ll make it better!’ I’m so fuckin’ screwed up..

Izzy doesn’t bother turning the lights back on once he closes his door behind us. He puts his hands right on me. Guess he wants to get down to business~ I’m all for it until he touches a particularly sore spot on my side and I groan. He immediately stops. “That..didn’t sound like pleasure to me. Did I hurt you..?” 

“N-no..keep going..” 

I should’ve known I couldn’t fool him. He just touched the same place harder and I keel over. “F-fuck..don’t do that..!!” 

“Don’t try to bullshit me, sweetheart. I know when someone’s hurt. You gonna tell me how?” 

I don’t answer. How can I?

“I assume that’s why you called me. To get away from the person who hurt you. It’s fine. I’ve been a refuge before.” 

I can’t deal with it anymore. I break down. I didn’t wanna do this in front of someone I barely know..but this isn’t new to Izzy. He won’t judge me. “I…I’m sorry..I didn’t wanna.. …” 

“Didn’t I say it was fine? I meant it.” 

His hands grip my shoulders and he pulls me close. I bury my face in his chest and cry. He’s warm and he smells like cigarette smoke. It’s comforting. So much better than lying fucked up on my living room floor.


	7. ~Izzy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy contemplates his role in Axl’s life.

Any normal person would probably be thinkin’ ‘what the fuck have I gotten myself into?’ I’m sure. But I’m far from normal. Axl’s quiet while we smoke cigarettes on my balcony. He doesn’t wanna talk so I don’t stick my nose in where it doesn’t belong. Then I hear his stomach growl. I put out my cigarette on the railing. “Time to eat.” We go inside and he climbs onto my bed while I pick up my phone and order a pizza. Fuck it..two. From the looks of him he hasn’t eaten anything all day. My suspicions are confirmed when the food’s delivered. He puts away a whole large pizza on his own. Has his family been fuckin’ starving him as well as beating him up? Christ.. He looks up and catches me staring. “What?” 

“Nothin’.” 

“I was hungry..”

“I see that.” 

“..sorry..”

“Don’t be. That’s what I bought ‘em for.”

That’s when I know shit’s bad. When they start apologizing for simple things. He actually thinks he’s offended me. He looks like he wants to cry. I pull him close. He clings to me and shakes as I stroke his hair to calm him. “Hey…you play..?” I turn to look where he’s pointing. My guitar case is leaning against the fridge. Oh. Guess I forgot to put it away again. “Yeah I do.” 

“Will you..play something for me..?” 

“Sure, sweetheart~” 

I pick up my case and we go back into my room. While he gets comfortable I sit on the edge of the bed, take out my guitar and start to play. When I hear him chuckle I turn to look at him. “What?” 

“Nothing..I just..love the Stones~” 

“Me too~” He moves closer to me and starts humming, then he sings some of the lyrics.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black.. _

“Got a good voice on ya.”

“Thanks~ Damn appropriate song for how I feel. Can you read my mind or something?” He leans against me, continuing to hum along to the tune. I notice him starting to get more and more affectionate. Rubbing my back. Stroking my hair. I feel his weight shift on the bed. He’s behind me now..and I can feel his hands go under my shirt. “W-what are you doing..?” 

“Just..relax, baby..and don’t stop playing~” I smirk. I think I know what he’s got in mind~ He feels hot against my back, caressing my chest and pressing his lips against my neck. Feels damn nice~ “Is this turning you on, sweetheart~?”

“Mmm..afraid it’s a weakness, baby~ I hear a guitar..I wanna screw the guy playing it~”

“Sounds good to me..but what about..?” As much as I wanna fuck him senseless he’s still injured. He sighs. “Guess I’ve got no choice but to take it easy..but that doesn’t mean we can’t have any fun~ I’m sure we can get..creative~” I turn my head to kiss him. “Trust me, sweetheart..I can do other things besides fucking you to get you to cum~” He moans and bites his lip. “C’mon and show me~” I can’t say no. Especially not when he’s lookin’ good enough to eat~ “Lie back for me then~” Once I set my guitar back in its case I get between his pretty legs and I’m ready to make him scream~

Yeah..I think I’m good with things the way they are. If Axl wants a friend, that’s fine. If he just wants a part time fuck buddy that’s fine too. As long as I can make him forget his shitty life for a while it’s worth it~


	8. ~Slash~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash struggles to function despite Axl’s absence. It’s not working.

It’s already been a week and a half. A fuckin’ _week and a half._ And still no sign of Axl. All I can do is stare at his empty seat in class. I’m a damn mess. I can’t concentrate. I can’t even call him. What if he’s hurt somewhere? What if he’s _dead?_

“You know..it would be absolutely wonderful if you were here with us, Mr. Hudson.” Teach’s annoyed voice breaks me out of my thoughts. “S-sorry, Teach..” 

“I want you to see me after class.” 

Oh great. Dad will love hearing about this. 

I go up to Teach’s desk when the bell rings. He gives me that ‘concerned parent’ look. “Is there something going on at home? You’ve been absolutely out of it for the past week and a half. You don’t have to go into any details if you don’t want to but..I’m here if you need to talk to someone.” I sigh. _Should_ I say something? I know what’s going on..but is it really worth wrecking his family? Fuck, man..I wish I knew what to do. “Not at home..but something is goin’ on. A friend of mine has been missing. Dunno where he is. I have no way to contact him. I’m worried.” 

“I see. Have you called the police?” 

“Sh-should I..?”

“If he’s been gone this long he might be in serous trouble. You probably should get the police involved. I know your parents are very busy people..so if you need my help I’ll be more than happy to help you file a missing person’s report.” I just nod. “Thanks, Teach I..might take you up on that.” He pats my shoulder and smiles. “Good luck then.” Yeah. I’ll probably need it. I give him a small smile, pick up my bag and leave. Duff’s outside waiting for me. “You okay, man?” 

“Axl is _missing._ Of course I’m not okay.” Duff sighs. “Alright..stupid question. Maybe we should go look for him.” 

“We don’t even know where to start looking.”

“My guess is as far away from his folks as possible. Let’s rule out all the usual places first.” 

“It’s gotta wait until after school. If I ditch and my dad finds out you won’t see me until I’m 50.” 

“Yeah..good point. Meet up in the parking lot after the last bell?”

“Sounds good.” 

“Okay. I got your back, man. I’ll help you find him.”

I smile for real this time. “Thanks, Duff. Appreciate it~”

* * *

As soon as the bell rings I’m out the door and heading for the parking lot. Duff’s already got the car running and waiting for me. He’s the best~ 

Unfortunately all of our searching turns up jackshit..and I feel worse than ever. Duff takes me back to my place and we go up to my room. I fall face first onto my bed. Duff sits beside me and rubs my back. “He’s alright, Slash. I’m sure he is.” 

“But we don’t know that for sure. I _need_ to be sure, man. Maybe..maybe I should go to the police..”

“The police? Isn’t that a little extreme?” 

“That’s what my music Teach suggested. Is it really that extreme when we haven’t heard from him in so long? I don’t really think so..” I hear Duff go through his bag. “I think you need to mellow out a little before you do anything drastic. I got just the thing.” 

“No way..you finally managed to score some pot? Awesome~” 

In reality I know getting stoned isn’t the answer to my problem..but it’ll sure fuckin’ help. I’m not gonna give up my search. I’ve made up my mind. I’ll get Axl away from his family whatever it takes..even if I do have to go to the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter leads into the side story His Smile~ ❤️


	9. ~Slash~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Duff finds someone special, Slash finds some small assurances.

I fuckin’ wish the pot helped me feel better. That’s what it was _supposed_ to do. But I can’t get Axl out of my mind. I wanna know where he is. I wanna see him. I need to know if he’s okay. When Duff suggests that we go out, I’m hesitant. I wanna be here if Axl tries to call me. Duff pats my shoulder. “Well..your mom’s here. Why don’t you tell her you’re expecting him to call? If he does while we’re out and he tells her where he is I can take you there. Deal?” I look up at him and sigh. It’s a stretch but it’s better than having no plan right? “Okay..deal.” He smiles. “This’ll be good for ya. Promise~” 

After we’re reasonably down from our highs we go downstairs and I talk to mom. She gets one of her notebooks and keeps it next to the phone in the kitchen. “Don’t worry, baby. If he leaves any kind of message for you I’ll write it down. You boys be careful out there y’hear me? And I don’t want you staying out too late. Just because it’s the weekend doesn’t mean I want you gettin’ crazy. Back here by 11:00. Understand?” Duff nods quickly. “Sure, Mrs. Hudson. 11:00.” 

“I’m glad we understand each other~ Have fun~”

* * *

We go to the movies. Duff’s been wanting to see the new Nightmare on Elm Street since it came out a couple weeks ago. We were gonna try to sneak in..but then the munchies hit us. Hard. We look at each other and sigh. Good thing we’d saved our allowances. We buy our tickets then head over to the concession stand. Luckily Sunshine’s working tonight. He always gives me extra~ Duff goes to order..but as soon as he sees Sunshine he stops functioning like a normal human being. It’s fuckin’ hilarious~ I cut him off. “We’ll take some popcorn, Sunshine. Biggest bucket y’got. And a couple of large Pepsis.” He recognizes me right away and smiles that million dollar smile of his. Yeah..I can see why Duff’s engine has stalled. Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna rag on him for it though~ “Oh hey, Slash! Comin’ right up!” 

“You know him?” Duff asks when he can finally get his mouth to work again. “Yeah, that’s Stevie. He’s in my English class. Only Freshman too. Really enthusiastic. It’s hard to _not_ notice him.” He sighs. “Got that right..” There’s no way I’m lettin’ that go~ I nudge him with my elbow. “Y’got a sweet tooth, Duffy~?” 

“Shut up!! J-just bring the stuff in when you get it alright? I’m going inside!” I burst into laughter as he takes off for the theater with a total tomato face~ Sunshine watches with a worried look. “Is..your friend okay..?” 

“Oh yeah he’s fine. He just fell in love with ya that’s all~” As soon as those words leave my mouth Sunshine’s face turns just as red. “R-really..?” Oh fuck. I see an opportunity~ “Yeah..Duff’s got a thing for cute blonds..but he’s really shy y’know? Why don’t you hang out with us for a bit so he can get to know you better~?” 

“Well..my shift will be done when the showing of your movie is over..” 

“Perfect! We’ll grab dinner after. You game?” 

“S-sure~” 

And the date is made~ 

After the movie Sunshine is standing outside the theater waiting for us. I go over and pat his shoulder. “Ready to go?” 

“Yeah, I’m ready~! Do you think my bike will fit in your trunk..?” 

“I’m sure we can manage~” 

Duff looks at us totally confused. “Am I...missing something? What’s gong on?” With a smirk on my face, I shrug. “Nothin’. I just asked Stevie if he wanted to join us after the movie. We got time right? Let’s go to the diner up the road. I dunno about you but that popcorn wasn’t enough to fill me up.” Sunshine is practically jumping for joy. “Food sounds great~! I’m starving~!” Duff is completely dumbfounded but he agrees. I figured he’d take any opportunity to be close to Sunshine no matter how shy he is..and my hunch paid off~

* * *

We’ve got a good couple of hours to shoot the shit before our curfew. It’s perfect~ Duff and Sunshine get a little closer while we talk music over a pizza. Turns out Sunshine really knew his way around a drumset. Light bulbs immediately go off in my and Duff’s heads. “Hey..Slash and I are actually tryin’ to get a band together and we could use a drummer. Would you wanna..play with us sometime? Just for the hell of it?” I’m so proud of Duff from bringing it up first~ Sunshine blinks. “You..wanna play with me..? I-I mean..I’m nowhere near as good as you two but I’ll give it a try~” I ruffle his hair. “We’re all amateurs here, Sunshine. I think we’ll be fine~”

“Hey can I get a couple of extra large cheese pizzas to go?” 

Duff and I look at each other. _That voice!_ I get up from my chair and approach the counter slowly. It’s him. He’s wearin’ shades and is swimmin’ in huge leopard print coat but I’d know his voice anywhere. “Axl..?” He turns to me and lowers his shades. “Slash..? Oh my god..!!” He launches himself at me and hugs me tightly. “What are the fuckin’ odds huh?” 

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” 

“I’m...sorry. I wanted to call you..I did..but..”

“You don’t have to explain. I think I get why. I’m just happy to see you~” 

“I’m stayin’ with a friend right now. He’s takin’ good care of me. You don’t have to worry anymore okay?” 

“When can we have some time together again..?” 

“Soon..I promise. I gotta lay low for a while so my folks don’t find me. I’m never goin’ back. Not to that house. Not to that school. I’m breakin’ out of my cage.” 

“That’s good..as long as you’re safe..as long as I can talk to you.” 

When his pizzas are set on the counter he hands me a napkin and a pen from a nearby cup. “I lost a lot of stuff when I bailed. Write your number down for me. I’ll call you tomorrow night~” 

“Sounds good to me~” While I’m writing I glance back over at Duff who’s pointing to his watch frantically. _Fuck._ “Sorry..I gotta go. If I don’t get back home when I’m supposed to you’ll never hear from me again~” 

“We can’t have that, can we~? We haven’t tried phone sex yet~” He kisses me before picking up his pizzas. “Talk to ya tomorrow~” I smile as I watch him leave. “I’ll be waiting~” 


End file.
